It's all right to be afraid
by kougas woman
Summary: Sango Miroku story that no one will read.. *sigh*


It's all right to be afraid  
  
By: Kouga's woman  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
GEEZE! Here I go.doing another Miroku/Sango Fic. --; well.. they ARE my favorite pair so well yah. OH YEAH! This is a Disclaimer isn't it? Inuyasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. not me. IT'S NOT FAIR! **Wallows in sorrow**  
  
OH! And all of u ppl waiting for an update on ***Nightcry*** your going to have to wait a little longer while I think up some ideas. Damn.. that story drained me of any ideas whatso ever.. O_O I could really use some!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a time for dying, that time is not now. Now is a time for living.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morning chill bit at the boy's arm. And shivers ran down his back. He got up, leaving his staff behind along with his blanket. Coming across a large tree, he ran his hand down the rough bark, guiding his body into a sitting position. The roots provided a good resting spot for Miroku's lower back and legs. He ran his fingers through his short black hair. A worried look on his young face. He brought his hand down to eye level, it was covered by a rosary, he fingered the dark beads gently. Laity his thoughts had been focused on the wind tunnel,  
  
  
  
  
  
That damn curse. But the wind tunnel was also a blessing, a deadly one.  
  
  
  
  
  
His life was getting shorter, and fast. If Naraku wasn't defeated and soon he knew his death could never be prevented. Miroku had always been happy, and carefree, but the burden was beginning to be too heavy for him. And he was only human, he couldn't just block it out of his mind, though he didn't often show it, deep down Miroku was afraid, in fact he was terrified. And they had been after Naraku for some time now.and every time he always seemed to get away. Frankly Miroku was beginning to believe they might never kill him and that he himself would only live to be about twenty-five. This is what scared him.  
  
  
  
He heard footsteps; they were soft, almost as if the person was trying to sneak around unnoticed. Miroku felt their eyes on his back, but he didn't turn around. He simply replied with a simple question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl behind him was confused, what exactly did he mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long till what?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Afraid for good reasons too. Sango herself had grown quite fond of Miroku; She had even developed very strong feelings toward him. What she felt was something she had never known until she had met him. But she hated to admit it. Not turning to face her the boy cleared his Throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering. How much time do you think I have left to live." He asked flatly He shifted his body to face Sango. It hurt her to look at him. His face was creased in worry, his dark eyes harbored something, fear and despair. Inside Sango could see a little boy, a frightened little boy. This was Miroku, the side of himself he rarely let out. He looked almost as if he would cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking, about the"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The wind tunnel?" Sango finished for him, she swallowed hard. He once again turned his back to her, his side hidden by the trunk of the tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sango?"  
  
"  
  
  
  
Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry" Miroku was serious, his tone was sad and down. Sango was surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked.  
  
"Everything, But Sango? I want you to promise me something"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uuuhh.." Sango wasn't so sure. it was dangerous to promise Miroku anything with out knowing exactly what you were promising. "Like what?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If.if I die, before we find Naraku" He shifted for the first time, looking strait into her eyes. "You know I won't be able to help you defeat him. You have to promise me that you'll be able to avenge everyone who's been hurt; you have to avenge them by your self.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango was surprised. That wasn't at all what she was prepared for. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Save it Miroku!" She said, it came out harsher then she had expected. "We will defeat Naraku, but were going to defeat him together!" She walked closer. "So I need you to make me a promise." Her tone was softer now. "You have to promise me that you'll help me. You have to promise me you won't die at age thirty; you're going to live a long time Miroku, so don't give up yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango starched out her hand, Miroku took it and stood up, he brushed the dirt of his black robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Miroku, we have to get back to camp before the sun rises." Sango did really want to get in a little more sleep. Miroku gently tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sango. Can I ask one more favor of you? Sango. Will you Bea." Sango let go of his hand and kept walking.  
  
"No more favors for now ok?" she smiled to herself and headed back for camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW OR BURN! 


End file.
